deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ops: Grand Swordfishes
Ops: Grand Swordfishes is the Military Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well part of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star and one of the teams of the White Ocean Unit 7. A team of Aquatoid-like Swordfishes trained with sword and shield. They're part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as WO-5. Origins The Early Days Jersey Swordfang was a decorated Patriot Star marine soldier who served his duty during the crisis in the tropical island. After the crisis is over, he considerate himself to retire and became a successful teacher of swordsmanship in the academy school. Until one day, he's been recalled by the Patriot Star and assigned to his new unit as the team leader. Jump Start Ops "Grand Swordfishes" Returned to the line of duty, Jersey is appointed as Captain and Master Chief Petty Officer and began his training, from basic to advance as well his own sword and shield. Aside from his training, he also met and trained his own teammates, Richter Roadsword; Marcos Bladefish; Jazz Sharpfin; Alexis Rubyswordfin; Leonard Aquasword; Flicker Lockerfish, as a successful instructor. After their training is completed, they began their first assignment from the Patriot Star. Operation: Royal Aquarium Captain Jersey and his team, Grand Swordfishes, were sent to the casino where the Warlords Terrorists have taken over and holding hostages and placing bombs unless their demands are met. Their mission was to rescue the hostages, disarm the bombs, and secure the casino by eliminate or neutralize the Warlords. The team had entered the back of the casino where they've located the one of three bombs at the kitchen and defused it. Then they've secured one of three building sectors as they've neutralized the Warlords Terrorists. Then they moved out to the western section of the building where they've defused the second bomb, rescued the hostages and eliminated the terrorists. But before they advanced to the center building of the casino, they found the monitor room and Captain Jersey recognized the familiar terrorist leader, Richard "Shangar" Broadbutcher. The team moved to the center building where Shangar and his men holding the hostages and the third and final bomb are there. Jersey and his team used their different tactics in a different way, cutting off the chandeliers from the ceiling and knocking down those Warlords Terrorists then they defused the final bomb and rescued the hostages; but not without a fight when Captains Jersey's rival challenged him in a sword fight which Captain Jersey had won. Captain Jersey was about to arrest him but his rival escaped with a smoke bomb and left without a trace. However, the casino is secured and the hostages are freed. Their mission was accomplished. Debrief and White Ocean Unit 7-5 Captain Jersey and his team are now part of the White Ocean Unit 7 and met with other six teams including their leader. They'll continue to combat the Warlords for justice. Team Members MCPO/Captain Jersey Swordfang The noble leader of WO-6 and part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as calvary unit, Jersey Swordfang was a decorated Patriot Star marine soldier now a successful teacher of swordsmanship. He holds his sword and shield, feeling like a noble knight. CPO Richter Roadsword The team's assault unit, Richter Roadsword was one of Patriot Star naval special forces unit who defended the medical centre in a coastal city on the troubled tropical island. After the war is over, he's assigned for Captain Jersey's team. PC1 Marcos Bladefish The team's gunner unit, Marcos Bladefish was a Patriot Star green berets who successfully eliminating the Warlords' camp and freed the villagers from their captivity. After the war, he's assigned for Captain Jersey's team. PC2 Jazz Sharpfin The team's sniper unit, Jazz Sharpfin is a professional marksman who took out from 10 to 20 to 25 Warlords Navel Troopers while keeping them off from the government building they've liberated. After the war, he's assigned for Captain Jersey's Team. PC2 Alexis Rubyswordfin Alexis Rubyswordfin was a medical unit for the Patriot Star marines. She did not only helped those wounded soldiers but helping civilians trapped in a crossfire. After the war is over, she's assigned for Captain Jersey's team as their supporting unit. PC2 Leonard Aquasword Leonard Aquasword was a member of a Patriot Star special forces unit, searching any Warlords' weapons of mass destructions then he was ambushed but survived. Later, he discovered one of the Warlords' bases and singlehandedly eliminated the threat before their launched their scud missile. After the war, he's assigned for Captain Jersey's team. Seaman Flicker Lockerfish A soldier who was enlisted for the Patriot Star marine corps and became part of the bravo unit. During the battle, his sword is broken when he crashed on the wall while searching for cover. Instead, he uses his broken sword as a key and allowed his fellow teammates, calling him "Lockfish" due to his unique skills. After the war, he's assigned for Captain Jersey's team as their specialist. Inspirations * Their Battle Armors are very close similiar from one of the F-Zero characters, Octoman. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7